1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures, and particularly to an enclosure configured to mount a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a data storage device is mounted on a chassis of a server or a computer the data storage device can be received in a bracket. The bracket defines a plurality of securing holes. The chassis defines a plurality of threaded holes corresponding to the plurality of securing holes. Fixing members are inserted into the plurality of threaded holes and the plurality of securing holes, to secure the bracket to the chassis. The area around the chassis and around the data storage device is crowded with electronic components. The bracket has to be uninstalled before assembly or disassembly of other parts because the volume of the chassis is limited. However, assembly and disassembly of the bracket is very time-consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.